DubStep
by Luna and Vinyl
Summary: Vinyl was doing what she always loved to do, Listen to music. But something intercepted her when a blue portal appeared in the middle of the room and took her to another strange world where giant alien robots are and so as humans. (Vinyl x ? )


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Introduction

In was small home of Ponyville holds a pony with blue mane and wears purple glasses listening to music full blast causing some furniture to move around the house. But the pony doesn't care about the furniture at the moment only enjoying the music that was blasting in her ear. There was some complained about her music being to loud but she just made it louder to make them mad for the loud music. Until princess Twilight come barging in her home commanding her to turn it off or she'll do it herself. Some pony doesn't like music cause of her but Vinyl loves the music and makes it her happy. That's how she got her cutie mark in the first place.  
Vinyl was an adult pony (i think) and lives on her own. Her best friend Octavia who also loves music but into classical. Vinyl likes dubstep music she plays her music at parties and night clubs.

Vinyl turn up the music in her house and began to dance along with the beat. She smiled while doing this. She will never stop loving music! The white pony stop dancing before walking towards the window and open it causing the music to echo through out the city. Ponies who was near her home demanding her to turn it down or shut it off before walking away with a frown on there faces. Vinyl would just shake her head and grinned. She look up into the blue clear sky and sigh leaning against the window and closing her eyes relaxing. Enjoying he wind blowing through her mane.

"Ahem." A familiar voice intercepted her relaxing moment. Vinyl open her eyes only to meet a purple pony. Vinyl frowned under her glasses and bowing her head.

"Yes Princess?" Her voice ask loudly for her to hear. The music still going loud.  
"Twilight is fine Vinyl but can you please turn down your music? This is the fifth time this week." Twilight said looking at her with kind eyes. Vinyl sigh before nodding and left the window and went to her radio and turn down the music. Vinyl sigh before walking back to the window and said her in normal voice  
"Is that better princess?"

Twilight sigh and nods before leaving. "Thank you!" She said flying away towards her castle. Vinyl sigh and closed the her window and walk to the radio that was connected to her iPod (Yes i know) and took it off and plug it in her headphones and put her headphones on her ears and began to listen to her music. She wanted to listen to her music on her radio but of course there will be always complained about it being loud. It doesn't matter now though she made them happy by giving them peace and quiet which is strange to other pony who loves her music. Usually she never listen to music on head phones and only on the radio at least a little loud for some pony to hear. This was strange for them lets just say but there just going back to what they are suppose to do.

Vinyl was sitting down on her couch listening to her music and her eyes was closed. She never noticed something in the middle of her room. A blue spark flicking. Her focus was on the music, never caring about the world at the moment.

Until the blue spark began to go bigger and cause some things to crash to the ground making a loud crash. This cause Vinyl to realize what was happening at that moment and began to panic. She look around the room hoping to find something to hold on or to find an exit. She wanted to run out the door but since that blue spark is getting bigger it made it impossible to walk around it without touching it. And she doesn't want to touch it not knowing what will happen if she does. Then she thought of something. Why won't she scream for help?  
Vinyl breath in some air before yelling out  
"HELP!"  
The blue spark began to make her things get suck in it making it into pieces. If she touches it maybe she'll be in pieces! 'No! Don't think that Vinyl! keep it together keep it together..'  
Ponies outside began to prey open the door but it won't open.  
"HELP ME!" Vinyl cried tears filling her red eyes.

"VINYL! CAN YOU FIND YOUR OUT?" A pony yelled at her through the window seeing what is happening. Vinyl was leaning against the wall scared to move thinking it will grab her and kill her. Vinyl shook her head and scream when a chair was smash right beside her, breaking into pieces.

"PLEASE VINYL GET OUT OF THERE!" Octavia cried through the other window trying to open the window to help her friend in need. But the windows are closed shut tightly.

"I'm sorry Octavia..." Vinyl whispered closing her eyes blocking everything around her. Her vision black but she can still hear whats around her. She knew that thing in her house was going to get bigger and soon enough get her. Maybe it will go away if she goes in it. And if she doesn't go in it if might destroy everything she loved. Her home her family... Her best friend, Octavia. No! She won't let anything happen to her! Vinyl open her eyes and glared at that what it seems portal and took her last look at Octavia and the other ponies such as Princess Twilight and her friends trying everything to open the door. Even if they did open the door she can't run around it.

Vinyl look at Octavia and smiled before running in the portal and her world went black. Before she went in she heard her friend screamed. 'This is a good bye Octavia.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This came into my mind and decided to write it down since i have nothing to do and hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review. Should i make Vinyl a pony or a human when she wakes up? And who shall she fall in love with? Mech or human?

R&R


End file.
